Primo
The Primo is a four door car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA San Andreas Design In GTA San Andreas, the Primo is one of the better sedans available in the game, although its design is less unremarkable and thus appears more generic in traffic. It resembles a Fourth Generation Toyota Carina, Third Generation Toyota Cressida, 1987-1990 Toyota Camry or Honda Accord 1985 sedan to some extent. Ideas from the First Generation Proton Saga (Saloon) were also believed to have contributed to the Primo in GTA San Andreas, though not really obviously. It somewhat has the style of a 1989-1991 Chrysler LeBaron in side quarter panel not very noticeable though. Primo-GTASA-front.jpg|Primo in GTA SA primoengine.jpg|Engine Performance The Primo is one of the most dependable vehicles in the game, possessing good handling as a result of its lighter weight, fair acceleration and a decent top speed. For that, it is an ideal choice for doing drive-bys against enemy gangs. While relatively acceptable under normal driving conditions, the Primo's axle width may make the car less stable in bumpy conditions. It sports a 3.0 Liter V6 with a horsepower range of 260 HP or a 2.5 Liter 4 cylinder with 200 HP. It has a smaller drivetrain it is RWD for the 3.0 Liter and FWD for the 2.5 Liter. It is capable of a top speed of 130 mph for V6 versions and 126 mph for 4 cylinder versions. The Primo can be found mostly anywhere in the State of San Andreas. Modifications * Colors (exterior) * Vents (one variety) * Exhausts (four varieties) * Nitro (all) * Spoilers (three varieties) * Wheels (ten varieties) * Bass Boost * Hydraulics Safety It comes with a stock ABS system. On head-on collisions, it is usually worst when damaging the front axle as compared to a rear collision that is less likely to damage the rear axle. Side axle collisions are safest of all even though it may cause more damage. The vehicle is not likely to tip over when it is closer to the ground and when medium loaded at about 4,200 lbs. The car is also unlikely to catch fire or explode in cases of accidents. Despite causing a bit more damages when shooting on it as compared to melee weapons, it is still hard for the car to be destroyed. It takes approximately 5 minutes to set the vehicle on fire. GTA IV Design In GTA IV, the Albany Primo retains its four-door sedan design, but it looks like a sedan version of the 1987-1993 Cadillac Allante coupe in real life, especially in the head and tail lights. It is also influenced by the 1989-94 Plymouth Acclaim and Chrysler Saratoga. or a first generation Fiat Croma. and Lancia Thema. Performance In GTA IV, the Primo is most likely powered by a 4.6L V8 (in real life it would be the Northstar LD8), which gives it a satisfying top speed of 187 mph.(300kmh) The Primo's underpinning is it's body roll and small, weak brakes. The Primo's acceleration and handling are also poor and unsporty and it suffers from a problem similar to the Emperor in which the rear swings frenziedly on sharp turns - but even worse, the car feels heavily planted on the ground, therefore, if the turning is done smoothly, the Primo will do a very wide turn, the only possible workarounds are to start drifting yards before where the desired turn is or to slow down. This car is thus very unfavorable for driving at high speeds, leading this vehicle to be better suited towards missions where a getaway vehicle is not required, friend "hangouts" and city driving. Due to its sturdy build, the Primo is able to take a few direct frontal hits without stalling or setting alight. Variants There are two different styles of Primo. There is a standard middle-of-the-road sedan, and there is also one with a special "Supercharged V8" badge on its decklid. The supercharged Primo is lowered with added ground effects and a spoiler. It always comes in maroon, and is the vehicle of choice for members of the Spanish Lords. Despite the "Supercharged V8" badge, it has the same performance as the regular Primo, and sounds just like the regular Primo, which leads us to believe that the effects are purely cosmetic. The Supercharged V8 Primo can usually be found driven in and around Spanish Lords territory, including Cerveza Heights, South Bohan, East Holland and southern Alderney City. If this variant really had improved performance, the engine would most likely be based on the real life Northstar Supercharged LC3. While not an actual variant, standard black Primos may also be found with the same golden trims as those on the Supercharged V8 variant, the only color scheme for standard Primos to incorporate golden trims. Locations 'GTA San Andreas' *The Primo can be seen almost anywhere in the State of San Andreas. 'GTA IV' *Can be seen anywhere in Alderney. *Can be seen in BOABO, Broker. Trivia *In GTA IV, the "supercharged" Primo shares its trunk spoiler with the DF8-90 V8 Turbo. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Primo fetching $1,800. *The Primo was originally the Ballas gang car. *The Primo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. **Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in GTA IV. *"Primo" either means raw, as in materials, or cousin in Spanish and Portuguese. *It also means in Italian "first" or "prime." *Supercharged V8 Primo's can be seen in the Drug Wars in The Ballad Of Gay Tony with special paintjobs, not seen anywhere else. *Another Rockstar Games game Midnight Club 2 has a character named Primo. }} de:Primo es:Primo fr:Primo pl:Primo sv:Primo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars